Lightning Crashes
by stargaze29
Summary: I'll never be too far away if you should ever need me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

A.N. Ok I don't even really like to read tragedy cuz it makes me sad, let alone write it; but when I listened to the song that is in this fic the idea for the plot just popped in my head, and I had to get it out. So I hope you all enjoy the story, even if it's kind of sad. :( :)

….

A very pregnant Tori West was on her way up to the nursery to check over everything for the millionth time and make sure it was just right their baby girl when she came into the world. Tori could not help it she knew they already had everything they needed for the baby's arrival, but Tori just loved being in the room and thinking about the family she was about to have. Tori entered the room only to find her other half standing over the crib, holding a small teddy bear; looking to be in deep thought.

"Jade?" asked Tori curiously.

"Hmm?" said Jade breaking out of her zone and turning to greet Tori and the baby. "Hey babe, hey little one." said a smiling Jade, giving Tori a loving kiss and giving another one to her stomach.

Both women laughed when the baby moved in Tori's belly, making herself known.

"Hey." said Tori caressing her wife's face and looking at her curiously.

"Hey?" said Jade back, doing her famous eyebrow. "What's up?"

"You tell me, I walk in and you have that 'thinking Jade face' on." said Tori.

"Thinking Jade face…wow that face must be sexy." said Jade jokingly, causing Tori to laugh and playfully swat her.

"You know what I mean and you know I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it baby?" asked Tori concerned.

Sighing, "It's nothing…just the more I think about leaving you two alone, the more I'm hating having to make this trip." said Jade frustrated.

"Baby…it's three days. You'll go to New York promote you and Scott's play, and be back in no time; and little Lee and I will be here waiting on her mommy when she gets back. Besides we won't be alone, Trina is staying over remember?" finished Tori.

"Oh yeah I remember." said Jade smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Stop it! Leave my crazy sister alone...You mommy is so bad." said Tori talking to her tummy.

"What, you just called your own sister crazy and I'm the bad one." said Jade causing her and Tori to laugh.

Seems like Tori and Jade were not the only ones amused because at that moment little Leland got very active. Tori took a seat in the rocking chair in the room and rubbed her stomach while speaking softly to the baby inside.

"You ok?" asked Jade worriedly kneeling in front of her.

"Babe calm down I'm fine. She's just excited for her mommy is all, Ms. Big Play write." said Tori smiling.

Laughing, "Why thank you little one, but you've got to calm down a little bit in your momma's tummy ok." said Jade speaking to Tori's stomach, while rubbing it.

And in true West fashion instead of calming down the baby started moving more.

"Wow she is just like you." said Tori giving Jade a look while smirking.

Jade just gave a devious smirk back and hurried out the room.

"Where are you going?" yelled Tori laughing.

"To get butterfly." yelled Jade back.

When the girls started dating their senior year in high school, on their three month anniversary Tori gave Jade a special black acoustic guitar with a small butterfly design on the body. The story behind it was that Tori had taken to calling Jade her black butterfly because of a tattoo Tori had found on Jade's back. The gift meant the world to Jade and even years later the twenty-five year old still kept the instrument in pristine condition. The young soon to be mothers found out that whenever Lee would get restless, as soon as Jade started to play the guitar and sing to her she would stop moving. It was the only thing that could calm her down and Tori found it completely adorable. Just then Jade returned with the guitar and sat cross-legged in the giant plush lion beanbag chair in front of Tori. All Tori could do was smile seeing her 'tough' wife sitting cutely on the huge lion.

"Alright little one I've got something for ya." said Jade as she began to softly play and sing for her audience.

Just as expected the baby soon calmed down and Tori softly giggled rubbing her tummy, and then joined Jade in song. After about an hour of singing and bonding with the baby, the girls heard the doorbell ring. Carefully making their way downstairs, both women went to answer the door; to find the one and only Trina Vega on the other side.

"AH! My baby sister! Come here Ms. Preggers!" said Trina hugging Tori excitedly. "Oh and how's my little niece!" said Trina talking animatedly and making kissy noises at Tori's belly; which of course got the baby moving again.

"Of course, leave it to her crazy aunt to get her all riled up again." said Tori giggling.

"Of course." said Jade dryly.

"Oh hey." said Trina just as dryly back.

The two women stared each other down for a second before smiles started to creep on their faces.

"Hey Orange Glow." said Jade good naturedly, a nickname she gave Trina after a new tanning product she tried once worked a little too well.

"Hey Hot Topic." replied Trina, saying Jade's given nickname back and hugging her.

Over the years the two had become good friends, which Tori was thankful for. After they finished their greetings and got Trina's things settled in the guestroom, it was time for Jade to head to the airport. With her things by the door ready to go, she and Tori said their 'I'll see you soon's' since they didn't like saying goodbye.

"Alright now, don't let any of those Broadway babes give you any ideas." said Tori smiling, while helping Jade put on her jacket.

"Please, I already have everything I could ever want or need…plus nobody else would put up with me." said Jade kissing Tori and then kissing her stomach.

"True." said Tori, laughing at the look Jade gave her. "I love you, be careful." said Tori softly caressing Jade's face.

"I love you too and I will." said Jade before kneeling in front of her and rubbing her stomach. "Hey little one I'm going to need you to watch over your momma while I'm gone, but don't worry I'll never be too far away if you should ever need me." finished Jade softly.

"Oh my God, you two are so dramatic and that's coming from me." said Trina smiling, meeting them by the door. "And if my watch is correct somebody's about to miss their flight. Don't worry Jade. I'm going to take care of my little sis and my lovely niece, promise."

"Alright, alright I do have to go." said Jade picking up her duffle, kissing Tori on the cheek and heading out the door.

She got halfway outside before being pulled back into a searing kiss by her wife. Tori and Jade broke the kiss breathing heavily, with their foreheads touching.

"I love you." whispered both women at the same time and then slowly broke apart.

Jade put her hand on Tori's stomach one last time and then packed her things in her car, waving to Tori and Trina before taking off.

"Come on Tor, hey maybe we can show my little niece her mom's culinary skills and make her your famous spicy tuna balls." said Trina heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, ha ha." said Tori sarcastically and following her now laughing sister.

...

The next day Tori and Trina were at a local baby boutique looking at more things for the new baby.

"Trina we already have like a million things at home for her already. I mean how much do have in your cart?" asked Tori amused.

"Oh like you don't have just as much?" asked Trina raising an eyebrow, and then laughing at her sister feigning innocence.

Tori joined in the laughter before feeling a pain through her body. She gasped and grabbed a nearby clothes rack. She looked down and noticed that her maternity jeans were soaked.

"Trina?" said Tori straining.

Humming to herself, Trina turned to face her sister.

"Yes sista." said Trina dramatically, but when she saw her sister's condition the smile wiped right off her face. "Oh my God! Are you…" trailed off Trina as she left her cart and ran straight to Tori.

"I think so." said Tori holding onto a clothes rack.

"Come on." said Trina getting Tori to her car with the help of a store worker.

The two women decided to drive instead of waiting on an ambulance since the hospital was close by.

"Dude, I thought you weren't due for at least another month?" said Trina trying to not panic and get her sister and niece to the hospital, as quickly and as safely as possible.

"I wasn't." breathed out Tori as a small contraction went through her. "We have to call Jade!" said Tori anxiously.

"I will, I will soon as we get to the hospital sweetie calm down." said Trina reassuring her sister.

The two women reached the emergency entrance of the hospital and were quickly assisted by hospital staff. Seeing that her sister was being taken care of for the moment, Trina took the time to call Jade.

"I'll be right there Tori, I'm calling Jade right now ok?" yelled Trina as staff took her to an open room.

"Hello?" answered Jade.

She was currently at an opening party for her and her friend Scott Hines's, long awaited play collaboration 'Some People'. The two young play writes met in the industry and both had impressive plays of their own under their belts; so when they finally found time to work together people were ecstatic.

"Jade, Tori's in labor!" said Trina anxiously.

"What! The baby wasn't supposed to come for like another month and a half! Tell her I'm on my way!" said Jade quickly ending the call. "Scott!..." yelled Jade as she turned to look for her friend.

"Go! I got this! Congrats, give them both a kiss from me!" yelled Scott after Jade.

"Thanks, I will!" yelled a scared, excited, and nervous Jade West as she ran out of the party; determined to get home.

Back at the hospital Tori and Trina were told by her doctor that the baby should be coming either later that night or early morning.

"Wow she's eager isn't she?" asked the doctor after he finished examining Tori.

"No just impatient like her mommies." said Tori.

Later that evening Tori was stressing out because she knew it was time for her and Jade's baby to come into the world, but Jade had yet to come rushing into the room.

"Alright Tori I know that we were trying to wait on Jade, but I think this little one is coming now." said the doctor.

Just then Trina came running back in and put her phone up to Tori's ear.

"Tori!" "Jade!" said both women at the same time. "I'm almost there baby, I'm literally two lights away. Just breathe you're doing great baby girl, I love you." said Jade emotionally.

"I love you too!" said Tori even more emotional back.

They had to end the call because Tori got a major contraction and was now being ordered to push by the doctor, with her sister staying by her side.

"Dammit." said Jade as the storm outside caused her to have to squint to see that the light in front of her had turned green.

Unfortunately though the overworked truck driver coming toward the intersection couldn't tell red from green or purple at this time of night, especially in the hellacious storm taking place; he reacted as fast as he could and slammed on his brakes, but it was too late. The last thing Jade heard and saw was a loud horn, and a bright light coming from her left before darkness.

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries.__  
><em>_Her placenta falls to the floor,__  
><em>_the angel opens her eyes.__  
><em>_The confusion sets in,__  
><em>_before the doctor can even close the door._

Tori pushed and pushed, until she felt her baby come out. Trina and the doctor both happily announce her arrival. She opened her eyes to see her and Jade's baby girl, but something was wrong; she wasn't crying. The doctor took her to the side and began doing all the normal things to make the baby cry and checked her airways.

"What's going on? Where's my baby?" asked Tori frantically.

She didn't know why, but she just got this heaviness in her chest.

"It's fine. They just have to clear her airways." said Trina trying to reassure not only her sister, but herself as well; sending up a silent prayer in the process.

….

All Jade could see were bright lights and people hovering over her talking frantically to one another. All she felt was pain, it seemed like it was only thing she could feel at the moment.

"Tori…Leland." Jade whispered.

All of a sudden a small cry was heard throughout the floor of the hospital.

"There you are little one." said Jade smiling as she closed her eyes; all her pain suddenly going away in hearing what she knew was her daughter's cry.

"She's coding!"

_Lightning crashes, a new mother dies.__  
><em>_Her intentions fall to the floor,__  
><em>_the angel closes her eyes.__  
><em>_The confusion that was hers,__  
><em>_Belongs now, to the baby down the hall._

_All my feelin' comin' back again,__  
><em>_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind.__  
><em>_Forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again.__  
><em>_I can feel it._

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries._  
><em>This moment she's been waiting for.<em>  
><em>The angel opens her eyes.<em>  
><em>Her pale blue colored iris,<em>  
><em>presents the circle,<em>  
><em>and puts the glory out to hide, hide.<em>

When Tori heard her little girl's cry, she herself began to cry in a deep relief. A nurse wrapped the baby up and brought her over to her mother. When Tori held her little girl for the first time and saw her beautiful blue eyes, she instantly thought of her wife.

"Hey baby girl…Leland Jane West" whispered Tori softly, with happy tears running down her face.

"Oh she's beautiful! Who's got the prettiest blue eyes? You do!" said Trina trying to speak softly while lightly rubbing her niece's head, also with tears in her eyes.

"Just like her mommy…Trina Jade said she was close by, something's wrong." said Tori, that feeling of dread from earlier came back full force.

"I'm sure she's here by now, let me go check." said Trina stepping out of the room to call her sister-in-law.

_All my feelin' comin' back again,__  
><em>_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind.__  
><em>_Forces pullin' fom the center of the Earth again.__  
><em>_I can feel it.__  
><em>_I can feel it._

Trina was calling Jade's cell when her sister's doctor came around the corner with grave look on his face.

"Hey doc. What's wrong? There's nothing wrong with the baby is it?" asked Trina becoming really worried by the look on the doctor's face.

"No, the baby is perfect…" he trailed off.

"So what's the problem?" asked Trina.

"Something's happened."

And just then Jade's voicemail sounded on the other end of her phone.

After learning what she did from the doctor and after her brief period of denial, Trina broke down crying and for the past five minutes been sitting on the floor in the hallway; staring at the opposite wall. She knew she had to get up and deliver the news like she told the good doctor she would, but how could she destroy her own sister like that. Everything she was feeling at the moment was going to be nothing compared to what she was about to make baby sister feel. Trina got up and made her way to the room door right as a nurse was coming out pushing a little baby cart, taking her niece away. It took all Trina had to keep it together and walk into the room.

"Hey. They're taking her to put her in her little baby jammies." said Tori smiling. "Is Jade here yet please tell me she's right behind you." said Tori desperately needing to see her wife's raven hair and piercing eyes walk through the door.

For some reason Tori still had an uneasy feeling and she didn't know why.

Trina taking her sister's hands, "Tori…there's been an accident…"

The next thing that could be heard from the room were not sounds of joy, but sobs of agony.

_I can feel it, comin' back again,__  
><em>_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind.__  
><em>_Forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again.__  
><em>_I can feel it._

_I can feel it, comin' back again,__  
><em>_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind.__  
><em>_Forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again.__  
><em>_I can feel it._

_..._

A now forty-two year old Tori West sat staring at the picture of her late wife and herself from when they were just teenagers. Tori remembered that day. They were in the park with their friends. The picture was taken while they were sitting under a huge tree. Jade had butterfly singing to Tori while looking up at her from her head's position in Tori's lap, while Tori smiled down at her sweetly. That night was the first night they had made love. Jade had been willing to wait until Tori was completely ready to take that step and Tori would always treasure that day.

"Hey…no I can totally come…hey Tatum I'll call you back…yeah later…bye. Hey momma." said the now seventeen year old Leland West after finding her mother sitting in their living room.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" asked Tori smiling, while putting the picture back into the photo album in her lap.

When Tori looked up she had to blink because all she could see was a younger Jade standing in front of her. Over the years all Tori focused on was making sure that their little girl was brought up in love and happiness, even now that she's not so little and can have her mother's attitude at times all Tori could do was just cherish their moments together; every second of everyday. Through the years there were a few prospects, but Tori never brought them around Lee; not wanting her to get attached to them if things didn't work out. Even though there were a few good ones it usually end up just her and Lee, and oddly enough Tori was ok with that. Only recently has there been one who's been worthy enough to come into their lives, only with Lee's approval of course; but Tori knew deep in her soul that her heart will forever belong to one woman until the day she died, and even after.

Leland knew that look. Her mother must have been thinking about her other mother who passed when she was a born, the same day actually. You would think birthdays would be ruined for life after that, but through the years her mother never made her feel anything but loved. Lee feels like she's still connected to her other mother through stories and pictures/videos; and even her own features. Her mom told her that she was genetically born of both her mothers, but she looked and acted like her mother Jade the most. It scares her sometimes to think of having a love like her mothers' had because she wonders how strong a person would have to be if the other half of their soul was taken away from them, but then she thinks that if you just keep them in your heart in your thoughts they could never truly be gone. So Lee figured that she'd be lucky if she even found a fraction of what her mothers' had shared one day.

"Nothing just about to head to the movies with Tate and the gang, that new slasher flick is out 'Blood Woods'." said Leland laughing at her mother's facial expression, while cuddling up next to her on the couch.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like it'll warp your young impressionable brains at all." said Tori giggling.

"I know right?" said Lee laughing even more. "But you know I can stay right? I mean there's always gonna be some teen slasher flick that makes people want to yell at the screen in the future." she said becoming kind of serious while looking at another one of her mother's pictures, then looking at Tori.

Tori shut the album and turned toward her daughter, knowing what she was trying to do and appreciating it; but Tori made it a point years ago to never let her own grief take away from her daughter's childhood.

"Lee baby I'm fine, really. You go and enjoy your movie, tell Tate and the gang I said 'sup." said Tori throwing out a piece sign and what she thought was a cool facial expression, making her daughter giggle. "You guys can tell me about all about the gore and bad acting later, maybe not that first one so much. I'm going to go finish cleaning upstairs, just let me know when you're heading out ok?" she said getting up and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Ok." said Lee watching her mother go upstairs.

She waited for her mother to get completely up the stairs before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Aunt Trina…fine, how are you…that's so awesome! Hey, are you busy tonight? No, nothing's wrong…well it's mom I think she's having one of those days; do you think you can round up everybody to come and hang tonight? Thanks Aunt-T you're the best." said Lee hanging up and then calling her friend Tatum. "Hey Tate it's Lee, yeah I won't be able to make it tonight. I'm just gonna kick it here with my mom tonight…yeah it's one of those days…my aunt and some of her and my mom's friends are coming over later. No, you guys don't have to do that! Tate…Tatum…and you've hung up." she said to herself smiling.

A couple hours later Tori could hear what sounded like a bunch of people in her house.

"What the?" said Tori making her way to the top of the stairs.

"I know! It was sweet and sour sauce!" "I said sweet and sour!" "Hey, hey! We brought the snackage!" "Just take everything out back by the fire pit."

Tori came down stairs to find not only her daughter's friends, but her friends and her sister as well; all scurrying around the house.

"Toro!" said André and Beck as they passed by with instruments and headed out to the backyard.

"Cat…Robbie! Would you two please stop debating whether Bigfoot was a boy or a girl and help carry this stuff?" yelled Trina from the kitchen.

"Rude!" "You don't have to be so mean!" said both Robbie and Cat, while following Trina out of the kitchen and outside. "Hey sis." "Hey Tori." "Oh hey Tori! Did you know Bigfoot was a girl?" "Cat!" "What? You don't know!"

"Hey Ms. West!" said Tatum, Devon, and Maria, some of Lee's friends, as they followed them, while laughing, out back; one carrying drinks the other two carrying food.

"Heeeey." replied Tori smiling, yet very confused.

Just then her daughter came in from outside.

"Lee sweetie what's going on?" asked Tori suspiciously eyeing her daughter.

"Well there's always gonna be more terrible movies to see, but I'd choose hanging out with my mom and our crazy friends/family anyday." said Leland in all seriousness.

It took all Tori had to not start crying, as she went to hug her daughter.

"I love you…so much, do you know that?" she said while they embraced.

"I know momma and I love you too." said Lee wiping her eyes as they broke apart. "Now come on let's par-té!" she said trying to be tough, another trait she got from Jade.

Lee took her mother's hand and they both went to sit with their extend family by the blazing fire pit. Everyone was just enjoying being together, telling stories, and playing music. Since everyone there attended Hollywood Arts (currently and previously) there was definitely a lot of showboating going on, but it was all in good fun. Tori looked up one moment and realized that Lee had disappeared, only to reappear with her most prized possession; Jade's old guitar. Lee guarded the instrument with her life, always kept it in good condition, and never ever…ever let anyone play it, but her or her mother; which is why Tori nearly spit out her drink when she saw Lee letting Tatum play the guitar.

'_Hmm. I wonder where that's going?_ You know where._'_ thought Tori smiling to herself; shaking her head when she saw that shortly after the two girls shared such a sweet moment her daughter had two ruin it by teasing Tatum about how she played, even though from Tori's vantage point Tatum was just fine. "Wow she's just like you." said Tori to herself.

Just then a breeze came through the area and as it did Tori closed her eyes, feeling totally at peace; she only opened them when she felt something land on her hand. When she looked to see what it was a happy tears started to run down her face. A small black butterfly had set itself down on the back of her hand. All Tori could do was smile as her wife's words came softly into her mind.

"_I'll never be too far away if you should ever need me."_

_I can feel it, comin' back again,__  
><em>_like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind.__  
><em>_Forces pullin' from the center of the Earth again.__  
><em>_I can feel it.__  
><em>_I can feel it.__  
><em>_I can feel it._

The End

….

A.N. :*O *sniffs*…ok I'm good. So that was my first taste of tragedy writing, hopefully the ending made it a little less sad. The song used in this fic was "Lightning Crashes" by Live; I changed like two words to fit the story. Hopefully you guys liked this fic and will tell me so in reviews that would be greatly 'with sugar on top' appreciated. Thanks again for reading. :)


End file.
